Kairos
Kairos is the only son of Eros, the greek god of love. He has been home schooled for most of his life, until recently when his parents allowed him to start attending Monster High. Personality I am disturbed from my reverie by a pair of mortals entering the classroom. One a blue skinned female wearing an inordinate amount of fur, the other a tan male with-''by Zeus, are my eyes deceiving me?-snakes for hair. Green snakes, like the hair of the woman's head on Aunt Athena's shield!'' "Uh, hello?" The boy inquires, made uncomfortably by my slack-jawed shock staring. "Oh! My apologies, my name is Kairos. What might yours be?" I respond, as he lowers himself into the chair beside mine. The snakes twist around each other and hiss fitfully. -from chapter seven of Taming Monster High Kairos is shown to be rather awkward around other people, not only because he was home-schooled but because he never really interacted with others. Humans would avoid him because his presence was not something they were used to anymore and monsters usually thought him to be another human. Despite this, Kai tries to be friendly if he feels he should, but otherwise will keep to himself. Like Lukas Helson he does not flaunt his status as a demi-god, but more from a lack of understanding the idea of furthering his social status. For all intents and purposes, he is very naïve, therefore it is beneficial that he has befriended the individuals he has. Physical Appearance Being the son of two individuals that were described to be very attractive by the standards of Ancient Greece, Kairos should be considered very attractive. But humans seem to be too repulsed by his presence to notice his appearance.(He has had humans confuse him for an angel when seeing him with his wings revealed) And by monster standards, he's nothing very special. He is moderately tall, with very dark brown hair and olive skin. His eyes are azure, and his wings are pure white. His wingspan is under twice his height, making them very large. They are similar to a standard birds in structure. Kairos himself is very light in order to be able to fly, but muscular. Classical Monster By the textbook definition, Eros and Psyche are not monsters. However, in the myth of Eros and Psyche, Eros is described as a monster to Psyche's family. Also, with an otherworldly presence and wings he can not keep hidden for long periods of time, Kairos does not have any way to live with humans properly. Relationships Family Eros is Kai's father and shares the most resemblance with his son. He is taller than Kai, with larger wings but has the same skin tone. His hair is actually black and curly, and his eyes are hazel, but he has a similar facial and body structure. He is a complete god as well. Kairos's mother Psyche is not a goddess despite being the personification of soul. She is just immortal, which is why Kai is only a demi-god. She looks a lot like Aphrodite, but has brown hair and blue eyes like Kairos. Both of his parents are very caring towards their son, as well as supportive. However, they are basically shut-ins, due to the rejection of humans. And being the mother of Eros, Aphrodite is Kairos's grandmother. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes as in most interpretations of her, but does not embody this century's standard for beauty like she once did. She still does not get along with Psyche, but will be civil with her for Eros's sake. She is also very nice to her grandson, and appreciates that the family makes yearly visits to her. She will occasionally drop in on Kairos, since she grows bored of not being able to interfere with humans as she used to. Due to the lack of finite records of the family tree, Kai considers everyone on Mount Olympus to be part of his family and will refer to individuals as "Aunt" or "Uncle" to avoid confusion. He has no known siblings because in the fanon in which he exists, C.A. Cupid either does not exist or is not his sister. Friends "Yeah. I'll introduce you to him if you want." Her face takes on that amused look again, and I feel my cheeks flush. I don't try to speak, but nod to convey that I'd like that. The rest of the ride is spent talking, so when we arrive at school, I'm surprised by the feeling of the trip being like walking the path between my house and the road. I follow this, Clawdeen into the school, my excitement renewed. -from chapter six of Taming Monster High The first friend Kairos makes upon begining Monster High is Clawdeen Wolf. She offers him a seat on the hearse when others didn't and practically takes him under her wing. Through Clawdeen, Kai meets his other friends: Lukas and Operetta D. Phantom. He also might become friends with Deuce Gorgon due to them both being progeny of figures from Greek mythology. The last relationship he has made is with Toralei Stripe who most likely dislikes him after his rejection of her. Romance Then some stand up, one of which being a particularly striking girl with lovely pale skin. "Heya, Operetta. We're not late, are we?" Clawdeen grins, she voice playful. But the amber haired female frowns at my friend and shakes her head. "Oui, Clawdeen. you are late. ''Qui est, who is ce garçon you have brought with you?" Her french accent gives the stranger's voice a faint musical quality. I wonder if those who feel my father's arrows can tell they've been hit or not.'' -from chapter six of TMH As of now, Kairos has a crush on Operetta despite not knowing her very well. Whether these feelings have a future or not is unclear. But it has also been hinted that he may become more than friends with Clawdeen. Triva *Kairos was created before C.A. Cupid showed up on Tradmarkia *Kairos was originally intended to be a love interest for Operetta and not be friends with Clawdeen. *Kairos was also considered to be the son of Aphrodite, but the idea was scrapped because of Aphrodite already having children. *Kairos's Genderbent name is Kaira which is the correct female form of his name. Category:Original Characters Category:Bonesofalovelydoll's Original Characters Category:Eros Category:Males Category:Demigod Category:Greek Mythology